Suyab
'Description' Suyab is a town in The Great Mountains region of Bactria and was founded 03/21/2019 by AlexY4420. It is the second largest town in Bactria by area and population, making it one of the most influential towns in the nation. It is located on the southern shore of real-life Issyk-Kul, a lake in Kyrgyzstan, and owns parts of the ruins of Doryoo, which used to be a significant city in Bactria. Suyab is centrally located in the region, being close to Alakol, Pu-Ku, Far Alexandria, and AnXi, which is an enemy of Bactria. 'History' Founding A few days before the founding, Englavian approached Alex asking if he wanted to start a town in Qin. Alex declined, rather wanting to start a town in Central Asia instead. Englavian suggested that he should join Kazakhstan, since they were a new nation allied with Qin and could use some support. A few days later, Alex contacted Skater to see if he could start a Kazakh town and Skater took Alex to the location of Suyab and told him to call it Taraz. Taraz quickly expanded to five chunks. The first thing to be built was the garden outside of the Mayor's Residence. Joining Bactria Around this time, Benja sold Kazakhstan to Neon_Krby, who renamed it to China. Alex was not aware of the change and didn't approve of it, so he left. Shortly after, Mining_Tzar reached out to Alex and invited him to Bactria, which he joined. Alex had secretly hated Englavian the entire time, since he killed Alex for his 35 gold a few weeks prior. After this, Alex changed the town name to Suyab, which in real-life was the capital of the Gokturk Khaganate. Toycat Era The long queues around this time made Alex consider leaving the server, but sucked up and paid $10 for priority. This made Alex a lot more active. Before Toycat posted his video, Alex joined the Exclusion, being against the idea. One day, Alex noticed a Toyfag around Alakol and alerted Alexxx2048_Hydra, the mayor of Alakol, about it. They chased the Toyfag all the way to Tengiz before it finally joined a town and teleported away. This led to a friendship developing between them. Growth and Present Eventually, Alex started recruiting newfags to join the town, but most either left or had their player data removed for being inactive. On 6/15/2019, Alex recruited katyacular, his friend IRL. Being very social, she recruited many other players waiting in the queue. Most notably, she started a brief relationship with camdropz, who joined the town for a bit. Government Currently, the government consists of three people, who are also the most active. The mayor is AlexY4420, who started the town and was the only member for the majority of Suyab's existence. The other two members of the government are JuanyJonhy and katyacular, who are both councillors. JuanyJohny is mainly in charge of urban planning and building, although Alex has already developed the blueprint of the city. Katyacular is the recruiter for the town, being very social and active in the chat and queue. Most of the current citizens of Suyab are newfags recruited by her in the queue. Relations Within Bactria/GRE Since Suyab is a part of Bactria, which is a province of the Greater Roman Empire, Suyab is a Roman town and Alex is a Senator of the GRE. Despite being a small town with only 10 citizens, Suyab is quite active, making it one of the most influential in Bactria. The town has good relations with the town Alakol because of Alex and XXX's friendship. Alex owns three shop plots in Far Alexandria, Bactria's capital, and is planning to build a vape shop, strip club, and brothel. Foreign Affairs Alex isn't very active in the global chat, but when he comments, it gains lots of attention due to its inflammatory nature. He is known for calling Qin and Niger gay, because of the GRE and Bactria's stance on the two nations. Despite this, his personal view of Skater isn't terrible. According to Alex, "Skater is only half gay. He isn't as bad as Exodia." Suyab is a supporter of friendliness towards Niger, which is rare in Bactria. Recruitment Katyacular is very vocal, especially in the queue world which helps draw new people to Suyab. She is friends with many high ranking players, including camdropz, OreoToast, and JustBeHonest. Buildings Mayor's Residence Since Suyab is pretty small, there aren't many buildings. The first thing to be built was the garden in front of the Mayor's Residence followed by the Mayor's Residence itself. The garden contains wheat, potatoes, carrots, and nether warts and was constructed alongside the hilltop. There is an irrigation system underneath the dirt. The Mayor's Residence is made of diorite, spruce logs, glass, and birch planks (in the interior). In the center of the building is a water elevator that takes players to the mayor's quarters. On the roof of the building is a large statue of a penis made of Black Concrete. EmbarrassCouch's House EmbarrassCouch was a newfag who joined Suyab of 5/08/2019. She has never been on the server since, but her house was the second thing to be constructed in the town. It has remained there since with no purpose other than to fill the skyline. It is constructed out of cobblestone and birch planks. Farm The farm is literally just a farm. City Hall The Suyab City Hall was originally started by Alex and was intended to be an indoor farm, but then he abandoned the project as there was no use. When JuanyJohny joined, he wanted to use it as a house, but then also made it into a City Hall as well, since the building was in the planned government district. The bottom floor consists of three offices for the three members of the government. Both JuanyJohny's and katyacular's offices are fairly small and simple but fit in well. Alex's office, on the other hand, is large and is constructed using magenta, cyan, black, and white concrete raided from the ruins of Tengiz, glowstone, and magma blocks on the ceiling. The obnoxiously bright colors that also work well together inspired the city's banner. The other floors are the residential quarters for the two councillors until they build their own homes. The basement, which is still being worked on, is going to be a city storage, where all the cities possessions and resources will go. Skyline of Suyab- From Right to Left: Mayor's Residence and Garden, City Hall, EmbarrassCouch's House, Farm (Taken 6/14) Category:Towns __FORCETOC__